


You Were Engaged to That?

by sentimental_boy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Lots of Arguing, reader is from asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds out you used to be engaged to Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Engaged to That?

You've been living on Midg- earth. You've been living on earth since your ex-fiance came down and destroyed Manhattan. Back home, you're the daughter of a diplomat and had a promising career ahead of yourself. After The Battle of New York, Odin sent you to act as Asgard's ambassador here on earth. Hence why at this moment, you're clutching Thor's armor as he flys to Hell's Kitchen, where Loki's been spotted.

"Really brother?" Thor bellows when he lands, striding up to Loki. "Destroying this city wasn't enough for you?"

"I'm not here in battle this time. But it's nice to know your faith in me hasn't increased even after I sacrificed myself for you and your mortal."

"I now see it was only one of your tricks."

"That wasn't what you had to say when you so graciously gave up the throne."

-0-

Matt heard the commotion Loki was stirring up when he arrived; and made his excuses to go to the scene. He arrives on a nearby rooftop in his daredevil uniform, just as you break up the two brothers. 

"Enough."

A surge of pride courses through Matt at the authority in your tone. He knows what you do, where you come from, but he's never had the opportunity to hear you speak. Not like this, and now that it's unfolding before him, he's in awe. To hear you command these ancient beings- beings once worshiped as gods- it's amazing.

"Both of you can do this later." You scold.

Loki breathes out your name when he sees you. Matt cocks his head to the side at the softness in Loki's voice when he addresses you. The affection would be apparent to anyone, and it ignites something primal in Matt.

-0-

"Loki, what business do you have here?" 

His eyes dart all around your face, studying you in a parody of the way he used to, the way that used to endear him to you. "I've been searching for you. No one would tell me where you were."

"Well you found me."

"I have." He tells you as he brings his hands to your face. "I've missed you so much." He leans in and presses his lips to yours.

You push him away. "No Loki. This isn't happening."

His hands fall away from your face and he furrows his brows. 

"Oh Norns. The Loki I was going to marry died when he fell off the bifrost. I don't know who or what took over his body, but the things you've done are insane."

He draws back at that. "You always were dramatic. I'm not possessed; I changed. I see you have too. We used to lay together and dream of ruling side by side!"

"Those were the fantasies of children. I wanted to help people. You just wanted to prove yourself."

He nods. "I see. That's why you're on Midgard, advising mortals while I'm taking my rightful place as king."

"I'm cleaning up the mess you made here while you play dress up."

"Well if my mess is such a burden, allow me to relieve you of your duties. As king of Asgard, I declare that you're not longer ambassador, nor citizen, of Asgard."

"Fine, but as a citizen of earth, and an adviser to the local government, I have a job to do. You either need to leave this planet, or Thor and I are to escort you to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D. facility to answer for the crimes you committed May 3rd 2012."

"I just have one question."

"What is it Loki?"

"Have you fallen for a mortal?"

"That's none of your business anymore."

He studies you. "Oh you have. How tragic. Since you'd rather waste a century with a child, I'll take my leave." He takes your hand and kisses it. "We could've been unstoppable." He tells you before he summons Heimdall and disappears in a burst of light.

"Are you alright?" Thor puts a hand on your shoulder.

"Yeah. I will be. I just-" You have to steady your voice. "I'm going to take the subway to get back to work. You know, take some time to gather myself."

He nods. "I'll come with you."

-0-

"Hey Matt." You greet, going straight to your shared room to put on pajama pants and steal one of his shirts. 

"Hey." He throws back from the sofa after another sip of beer.

"You sound as exhausted as I feel."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Loki." He spits. "I was on a nearby roof today." When your heart starts racing, he gives a curt nod. "That's what I thought."

"Just because you have fancy super senses doesn't mean you know everything. I had a really shitty day, and I can't take this from you. If you want to have a rational discussion, like adults, we can talk. But if not, I'm not apologizing to you for my past."

He puts the beer down and turns to face you. "Was he telling the truth? Do you almighty beings see us 'mortals' as children?"

"There's bigots on Asgard like there are anywhere else. So some of them do, but Thor and I, along with many others, don't. It's kind of hard to stand by that when you're acting like this though."

"Kind of like it's hard to trust you when you were engaged to a fucking terrorist."

Well, calm discussion is out the window on his end. "Yes Matt. I was going to tell you. As you know, I grew up along side Thor and Loki. Thor has always been like a brother to me, but since I knew what it was, I had a crush on Loki. He was so different from other guys. He liked books and magic and wasn't afraid of his more quote unquote feminine side even when everyone pushed battle and strength on young boys. It's like the harmful masculinity standards you have here on earth, but on steroids. It didn't appeal to me at all. Loki was always prone to mischief, but so was I, and it was always harmless little pranks. He was so intelligent and it just kept drawing me in as I got older. We dated for centuries. A royal marriage was a big deal and neither of us were ready until about a year before he came to earth. Before that, he had his flaws- there's no doubt about it- but everyone does. In the years prior to destroying your city, his ambition grew. When he found out that he's a Frost Giant, he snapped. He pushed everyone but me away, then his dream to be seen as Thor's equal finally came true. The throne was thrust upon him in the wake of his depression and it was all too much. I didn't like how he was changing, but I still loved him, and when you love someone, you help them through their shit." You have to pause to take a cleansing breath. "He went bat shit. I wasn't there for most of it, but from what Thor told me, it was intense. Long story short, he ended up falling off the bifrost."

"The bifrost? I feel like I've heard that word before."

"It's the bridge between realms. He fell into a black hole. Everyone thought he was dead. I locked myself in our chambers for weeks. For a long time, it felt like I died too. I was there, but only in flesh."

Matt pulls you into his arms. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. It's no excuse, but I heard him kiss you today and I was so jealous."

"You know I pushed him away, right?" You sit back to look at him.

He nods. "I heard all of it. I was just having a hard time accepting the fact that my current girlfriend was engaged to a terrorist." He tells you, with no bite to it this time. Or at least he didn't mean it like he did the first time. 

"Matt, honey, could you stop saying that please? He hadn't done anything catastrophically wrong when we got engaged."

"Do you still love him?" Matt murmurs.

You bite your lip. "If he was the same man I knew on Asgard, yes. But he's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Matt. He died, I mourned him. It's not much different now."

Matt pulls you into his arms. "You're so strong. If you died and I had any sort of chance to be with you again, I don't know that I could walk away."

"It wasn't easy. When he first saw me, it was like it was him. The man I remember."

Matt nods and holds you tighter. "I heard how he said your name." He sits there with you in his arms for a while before he speaks up again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. How you lost him. How I reacted. I know you, I should've given you the benefit of the doubt. I know this isn't easy for you either."

You curl into his side. "Thank you. It has been a hard day."

"I have a question."

"Anything."

"Does it bother you that I'm so much younger than you?"

"No. Loki was wrong when he called you a child. You've been through more now than most go through in a century. A side effect of immortality is that we mature much slower. I'm over 1,000 years old, but I'm considered an adolescent on Asgard. This is going to sound horrible, but I mean it as a reference to how humans age alone."

Matt nods, urging you to continue.

"Okay, it's like a dog, or many other animals. Humans are more evolved, but they take more time to figure out the world. They're children for longer. With animals, they don't live as long, and they're an adult after the first year."

Matt laughs. "Okay, that makes sense. So we're not children, we're dogs to you."

Your eyes widen. "I didn't mean-"

"I know. I'm teasing you."

You let out a breath. "Does it bother you that I'm so much older?"

"No. It's different, but the only time it really comes up is when you tell stories first hand that happened hundreds of years ago. Then it's just fascinating. You treat me as an equal and most of the time I forget about it."

You nod. "Good."

"It is strange though, thinking about it. Knowing that you could be the last person I love like this, but I won't be the last person you love. I'll grow old while you retain your youth."

You swallow the lump in your throat. "Well, at least I'll have a few decades where I won't have to worry about you running around getting your ass beat."

He laughs and his beautiful smile lines show you the truth of his words. You lean forward and crash your lips together, pulling your bodies as close as you can. It's a desperate thing, as you feel more than think that maybe- just maybe- if you you hold him tight enough, you won't have to say goodbye.

"Hey, are you crying?" He brings his hands to your face and wipes your cheeks.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Don't be. I want you to be open about your thoughts and feelings. It's the only way this works. You can't bottle it up for my sake."

He kisses you again, but it's a couple sweet pecks this time. "Okay."


End file.
